Veluaire
''The Veluaire is an elusive creature... If it does not wish to be found then it will be near impossible to find one. ''- The Dark Passage A member of the High Vampire species, the Veluaire is a powerful creature, surpassing normal human strength by at least tenfold and being able to use illusory spells to disorient their victims. Veluairen are entirely female; differing from others of their species as the Vazeuriaen are genderless, while the Viscuraen are male. History First Record of Existence First described in the Second Age, Veluairen were officially recorded in the Annals by the scholar Galethíl when he was exploring the forests of Annar. Said to have been the loveliest feminine beauty he laid his eyes upon, Galethíl was thoroughly enamored by these creatures, so much so that he spent five decades with one of their coven before returning to Valesseria. During this time, he learned that these vampires were not bloodthirsty and vicious as he had once thought in the beginning, but rather playful and gentle creatures. Appearance Veluairen are famous for their beauty. As these creatures resemble the very pinnacle of feminine beauty, they have appeared in art consistently by artists who have been lucky enough to cast their eyes upon them. They possess shapely bodies in which they bare naked, as they require no clothes for warmth. However, the Veluairen that have successfully integrated themselves into Valesserian society do wear clothes as a manner of fitting in with the others. The vampires come in all shades of colors, from black ebony to snow white. They also possess various eye colors, unlike the majority of vampires, which usually have glowing unnatural eyes. However, when in great emotional distress, their eyes will start glowing from their natural color. Because of their diverse characteristics and uncanny similarity to the Valesserian races, distinguishing a Veluaire from a Valesserian is extremely difficult, especially for the Veluaire that peacefully coexists in society. Personality These High Vampires are known for being quite friendly and inviting creatures. They prefer not to harm other beings, especially sentient ones, which makes them similar to their other High Vampire cousins. They are also known to be very emotional, easily moved to great bouts of passionate feelings. Veluairen are extremely protective of beings and objects they have become emotionally attached to. If their valued treasures are threatened, they will show no mercy to those who would threaten their prized possessions. Powers Veluairen are physically endowed, although they appear to be frail and thin. These vampires are extremely agile and aerobic, which can disorientate their prey or their hunters. When combined with their great adeptness in shadow-shifting, the Veluairen can decimate a legion single-handedly in a few seconds. Luckily however, as they are rather peaceful and conflict-averse, this rarely occurs. While these creatures are also capable of using magic, they are not as powerful as their cousins, the Viscuraen. The most common form of magic that these creatures use would be the art of shadowmancy, through which they can shadow-shift from place to place with relative ease. Velauiren are also adept at the use of illusory magic, being able to deceive and charm their victims, which ever seems to be the best for the situation at hand. Category:Vampire Category:Iriixlucarth